Contributor Rewards
Habitica appreciates and rewards contributions from its members! We can use help with bug fixes, new features, art, design, and writing. For more information on how to contribute, see Contributing to Habitica Submitting Contributions Please note that not every contribution will be accepted. Even contributions that we do accept might not be implemented for a long time, especially in the case of art. If and when your contribution is accepted and incorporated into Habitica, you will earn: * a Contributor Achievement Badge, non-stackable, on the first contribution * a Contributor Title, which identifies the type of contribution made * a Contributor Tier, which increases with each set of submissions * a Reward that depends on the Tier earned * a permanent increase in your drop chance bonus subtotal of 2.5% for each Tier earned. Players who contribute more than one kind of contribution will be given the appropriate Title for each kind. When you have been assigned a Tier, your name will be highlighted in the appropriate color in all chat areas. When a player hovers over your name, your Title(s) will appear. Your Tier, Titles and Achievement Badge are also displayed on your profile. Titles, Tiers, and Rewards are assigned at the discretion of Habitica staff. They reserve the right to change the specific Titles, Tiers, and Rewards at their discretion. Contributor Tiers The "set of submissions" required for each tier depends on the type of contribution. For example, to gain a Blacksmith tier, you would need to submit all changes required to implement one feature or fix one bug, with higher tiers requiring larger features/bugs or more sets of submissions. To gain a tier for wiki contributions, you would need to have made a suitable number of high quality wiki improvements. You must meet the criteria for the overall tier you are requesting, even if your previous tier was based on another type of contribution; this is so that specialists do not have a more difficult job than generalists. Rarely, a tier 7 contributor who has continued to offer vital improvements to the site will be offered a free subscription for life. This is awarded only in special cases and only at the discretion of the staff. Contributor Rewards Contributor Achievement Badge On achieving their first contributor tier, a player is awarded a pink player name highlight, 3 gems and the Contributor Achievement Badge. The Achievement is displayed on a user's profile. File:achievement-boot.png|Contributor badge File:contributor.png|previous version The contributor badge icon was changed in Fall 2015, due to a user pointing out that it looked too similar to the Firefox logo. Contributor Gear Justin the Guide will announce your contributor gear. Once awarded, the equipment is available for purchase in the Equipment section of the Rewards tab. Each piece gives a bonus of 6 points to all four character attributes. Special Gear The Critical Hammer of Bug-Crushing is rewarded to contributors who fixed a bug marked "priority - critical" and "hammer" on the issues list on Github. The Halls of Heroes and Patrons Contributors are displayed in the Hall of Heroes, ranked by username and contributor Tier, along with their Titles and list of contributions. The Hall is accessed through the Social > Hall menu item (direct link). The Hall of Patrons displays the names of Kickstarter backers. It can be accessed from the tab next to the Hall of Heroes (direct link). fr:Récompenses de Contributeur Category:Contributing Category:Incentives Category:Equipment